FELIZ NAVIDAD
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Empieza con HanaTamago actuando extraño y termina con todos los países celebrando navidad en casa de Suecia y Finlandia


FELIZ NAVIDAD

Aquí un pequeño fic que escribí como regalo a una amiga^^ Este va dedicado para ti pequeña oveja XDD

Ammm...Hetalia no es mío y tiene tematica yaoi (por muy obvio que resulte esoXDD)

* * *

Con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño animal, desde hacía algunos días HanaTamago había comenzado a actuar de manera extraña; por las noches podían oírla que se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo, mientras que durante el día permanecía tumbada frente al fuego y solo se levantaba para comer, y vaya que estaba comiendo, los nórdicos no recordaban haberla visto comer tanto alguna vez. Quizá fuera eso, y la cercanía de las fiestas decembrinas, el motivo de que Tino no le hubiera llevado aun a ver a algún veterinario.

Y es que durante las semanas previas a la navidad, la vieja casa de la frontera se convertía en uno de los lugares más activos del mundo, aunque no siempre de la forma ordenada que pensaban los otros países. En un segundo podías ver a Finlandia trepado sobre una escalera, tratando de encontrar su traje de santa Claus en el armario, y al siguiente Suecia le cosía algún botón que se había desprendido. Lo mismo con el trineo que cada año necesitaba de algún arreglo y los arneses de los renos que necesitaban ser cambiados. En fin, todos esos pequeños detalles los volvían un poco descuidados a otros hechos.

Pero el día de hoy, para ser más específicos: la víspera de navidad, la perrita se había rehusado tajantemente a consumir cualquier clase de alimento, no importando que Finlandia y Suecia le hubieran acercado hasta su lugar (un cómodo nido de mantas ubicado en la esquina próxima a la chimenea) toda clase de manjares que normalmente no le permitirían comer.

Todo esto tenía al rubio sumamente nervioso, más aun cuando en un rato debería partir a cumplir su entrega anual. No se sentía realmente con ningún ánimo de salir, no con su mascota enferma, pero era una responsabilidad que había adquirido por voluntad propia y a la que no quería faltar.

—´s h´ra — Se acercó el más alto arrimándole su gorrito rojo y con una gruesa bufanda en sus manos.

—…— Solo atinó a asentir al tiempo que se levantaba y le regalaba una última caricia al blanco pelaje — Prométeme que la vas a cuidar mucho Su-san — Prácticamente suplicó a su compañero.

Berwald se limitó a asentir, y lo guió hasta la puerta, desde donde se podía observar el trineo; ya listo, con los renos enganchados e impacientes por partir.

El finlandés se demoro un poco más en cruzar el umbral, como si esperara que de un momento a otro ocurriera algún milagro que evitara que saliera de casa o que el animalito se levantara corriendo a despedirlo como era ya su costumbre.

—Entr´ m´s ráp´do s´lgas, m´s ráp´do v´ler´s — Escucho la voz grave del sueco animándolo a partir. Tino volvió a asentir mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia adentro de la casa.

Un par de labios sobre los suyos distrajo su atención por completo. Correspondió con ternura al beso y sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla antes de separarse y abrir nuevamente los ojos.

—T´n m´cho cu´dad´ — Le pidió al tiempo que le acomodaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo tendré — Le prometió a la vez que tomaba una de las frías manos de su compañero —Cuídala mucho.

El sueco afirmo una vez más, y se quedo observando hasta que su pareja desapareció en el cielo nocturno, sabía que estaba preocupado, pero si sus suposiciones eran correctas, HanaTamago no tenía nada malo. Suspiró. Solo esperaba no estar equivocado.

Finlandia encogió ligeramente el cuello, vaya que la noche estaba helada ¿Y si lo que tenía su mascota era un resfriado? Era posible, pensó, después de todo, los días pasados habían sido bastante fríos. ¿Un empacho? La perrita había estado comiendo mucho y eso le podía estar ocasionando malestar estomacal. La llevaría pronto a ver a un médico, solo esperaba que no fuera nada realmente grave.

Era una verdadera suerte que su saco tuviera la propiedad de liberar los regalos en el momento adecuado, o la entrega habría resultado un caos total. Conforme iba avanzando alrededor del globo terráqueo, los diferentes países se sorprendían al ver la cara de preocupación que portaba el normalmente risueño nórdico.

—Nii-san ¿Lo viste? — Liechtenstein tenía un paquete envuelto en papel rosado en sus manos, pero no podía aparatar su vista del lugar donde momentos antes había pasado el rubio.

—Hai —Suiza tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que podría ser lo que estaba mal.

Era así en todos los lugar que visitaba en su recorrido nocturno, incluso el siempre despistado Alfred notó que algo no estaba bien, al faltar la acostumbrada risa que acompañaba a su obsequio.

—Te digo que algo no estaba bien Norgue — Insistía Dinamarca a su acompañante — Y no me veas de esa forma que…

Pero el rubio alto fue callado por pisotón del más chico, quien se acerco un poco más a Islandia para averiguar qué era lo que su hermano señalaba.

—Mira Norgue, la expresión de Tino— Efectivamente, en ese momento el trineo se encontraba sobre la casa que compartían, y la cara de Finlandia transmitía la congoja que había sentido toda la noche, ahora aunada a la impaciencia de saberse finalmente cerca de casa.

—Vamos — Fue la única palabra que expreso el noruego, antes de tomar de la mano al peliplata y encaminarse rumbo a la casa de Suecia y Finlandia.

Tino, no tuvo la suficiente paciencia para guardar el trineo en el cobertizo tras la casa, apenas se hubo bajado (y cabe aclarar que fue un aterrizaje bastante más rudo al que los renos estaban acostumbrados) entró corriendo a su hogar, dejando a los animales aun enganchados, y todo en general, botado ahí mismo.

En la sala de estar pudo encontrar a HanaTamago más activa que cuando se hubo marchado, pero de una forma que le resultaba aun más preocupante que la aparente fatiga anterior. La perrita escarbaba entre las mantas y luego se levantaba y corría alrededor de las mismas, para seguidamente echarse y revolverse un poco; y así la vio hacer un par de veces antes de preguntarse dónde podría encontrarse Berwald.

Sin dejar de ver de reojo al animalito (que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia), se encaminó a la cocina, donde encontró la cena servida y unas toallas sobre una de las sillas, pero no al sueco.

Sintiéndose molesto por la falta de preocupación de su pareja, se encaminó a la habitación para tratar de encontrarlo. Y más le valía al otro estar dentro de la casa o se iba a enfrentar a un Finlandia furioso.

—¡¡Su-san!! — El nórdico estaba metido hasta el fondo en el armario

—Fin, ´st´ba b´scand´ un´s mant´s p´ra… —Pero antes de decir nada más, se escucho un prolongado gemido desde la sala y Tino partió corriendo a ver que estaba sucediendo.

Encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, Suecia saco lo que había estado buscando (y que acababa de encontrar) y lo siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, había confirmado sus sospechas, HanaTamago solo estaba…

—¡¡Su-san!! — Se apresuro un poco al oír el grito aterrado del otro —¡¡Su-san!! Algo raro le está pasando a HanaTamago.

Cuando llegó a donde los otros se encontraban, pudo ver a Finlandia de rodillas sin estar seguro de que hacer, el animal había comenzado a jadear fuertemente y estaba tirada de lado, algo de movimiento se podía apreciar en su abdomen, como si este se contrajera de manera rítmica.

—Tino v´mos a s´r ´buel´s — Declaró tranquilamente, al tiempo que se acercaba más y Finlandia palidecía totalmente ante esa declaración.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, el finlandés solo pudo observar la forma en que cuatro pequeñas bolas de pelos nacían y entre Suecia y HanaTamago se encargaban de limpiarlas.

Cuando el último cachorro, una hembra idéntica en todo a su mamá, estuvo limpio y el ojivioleta finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el otro rubio acomodo a la feliz mamá en una cama nueva que tenia los borde un poco más altos (de forma que los cachorros no se salieran).

—¡¡Cachorros!!— El grito resonó a lo largo del lugar, y ambos se volvieron, en ningún momento notaron que alguien más hubiera entrado en la casa. Y Tino abrió completamente sus ojos al notar a medio mundo, y la expresión nunca había sido más certera, reunido en su sala de estar.

Y es que ahí se encontraban congregadas una gran cantidad de naciones y en actitudes más calmadas que las que normalmente se veían en las reuniones. Inglaterra y Noruega hablaban con algo que nadie más veía (bueno, Arthur hablaba, el otro se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza de cuando en cuando), Alfred los veía asombrado de que alguien le siguiera la corriente a Iggy, Vash y su hermana observaban los recién nacidos desde uno de los sofás, en otro se encontraba el trío báltico en similar actitud, si bien aquellos echaban miradas temerosas de cuando en cuando a Rusia, quien en conjunto con sus hermanas observaban fijamente un jarrón lleno de girasoles, olía pasta desde la cocina, lo que significaba que Italia-kun probablemente estaría ahí cocinando (muy posiblemente junto a Ludwig y Kiku), China y Corea discutían algo en uno de los rincones, y una muy emocionada Hungría tomaba fotos de todo aquello que le parecía moe, seguida por un avergonzado Roderich que trataba en vano de refrenarla y Prusia que extrañamente estaba muy callado.

—¡Oe, chicos! Ya está lista la pasta — De la cocina salieron los países del eje cargando con una enorme olla (a saber cómo podían con ella) llena al tope de espagueti y su mejor vajilla.

Su-san y él observaron a sus inesperados invitados acomodarse en la mesa del comedor de una forma ordenada (al menos considerando la forma en que comportaban de forma habitual). Y no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo todos en su casa?

—¿Qu´h´cen tod´s aqu´? — De alguna forma en medio de su estupor habían conseguido arrastrarles a el y a Berwald a la mesa y ahora se encontraban sentados en la cabecera de la misma, con un plato rebosante en frente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, dando lugar a que no se entendiera que tanto estaban diciendo. Antes de poder callar el estruendo, la puerta del frente volvió a abrirse, y por ella entraron Francia y alguien que estaba seguro de haber visto en algún lugar.

Canadá (como se presento el otro con un suspiro de fatiga) explico que habían estado soltando los renos y guardando el trineo, pues parecía que nevaría una vez más en cualquier momento. Ese momento fue el que Suecia aprovecho para tratar de enterarse qué rayos era lo que estaban haciendo todos en su normalmente apacible hogar.

Claro que, no por nada en las reuniones no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, y otra vez comenzaron a hablar todos a un tiempo, ya resignados a no conseguir una respuesta clara, volcaron su atención a la nueva mamá, que ahora se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente con los cachorros apretujados contra su cuerpo.

—Es el mejor regalo — Le susurró a Su-san al oído, el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por hacer eso frente a los demás, no que les pusieran mucha atención tampoco.

—Est´r aqu´ c´ntig´ lo ´s — El tibio aliento de Suecia en su oído le causo un ligero estremecimiento, pero correspondió con una sonrisa cuando sintió la fría mano de su pareja sobre la suya.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos notó la cámara de Elizabetha, siempre lista para captar ese tipo de momentos para su colección privada.

OWARI

* * *

Ammmm bueno, yo sé que no tiene mucha continuidad y espero que diculpen los pequeños errores -_-U

Amm bueno, aprovechando para desearles a todos una muy ¡¡¡feliz navidad!!! y espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que Tino les lleve muchos regalos (solo le pidan un Su-san pk ese no creo que se los lleve XDD) Jejejeje


End file.
